REALMENTE NO ESTOY TAN SOLO
by JimmyXCindy
Summary: Draco ha perdido todo: A Snape, a sus padres y el amor de Hermione. El pensadero es lo unico que lo mantiene vivo, haciendo que el no se sienta realmente solo. Revive toda su hisoria. Toda su historia con ella.


"Realmente no estoy tan solo"

Capitulo 1: Primer recuerdo en el pensadero.

Hermione estaba ahí de nuevo. Viendo como Lavender besuqueaba a Ron. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y le dijo a Harry- Con permiso. Iré a vomitar.

Harry asentó tristemente con la cabeza. Sabia lo que su amiga sentía por su mejor amigo Ron y se sentía mal por no poderle decir que Ron no quería a Lavender. Pero su ética de amistad se lo impedía.

Hermione lloraba en silencio, sentía como nuevamente las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, esa sensación de tristeza y melancolía provocada por un corazón roto. Siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de su camino chocando así, con todo el mundo y no percatando que alguien la observaba.

El baño de prefectos era un excelente lugar para alejarse de todo aquel que la conociera, él lo sabia y podía notar que ella no tenia ganas de contestar preguntas sobre como estaba o del porqué lloraba. Ella Quería que por un segundo ese corazón no la traicionara tanto. Pero era inevitable tener esas sensaciones de llorar.

Llego a los baños de los prefectos. La cerro con llave y corrió hacia los lavabos, abrió el grifo y comenzó a lavarse la cara, al verse en el espejo sus lagrimas era confundidas con el agua. Quería vomitar, quitar toda esa carga que tenia.

Llevo sus manos a su boca y comenzó a intentar provocarse un vomito. Quería deshacerse del acido que Ron Weasley le causaba.

-No sabia que la sabelotodo era anoréxica- Hermione escucho ese comentario con mucha seriedad, reconocería esa voz donde fuese que estuviera, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba él viéndola sufrir, con esa sonrisa de victoria que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Que haces aquí Malfoy!- Fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Es el baño de prefectos rata de biblioteca. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta como te urgía estar sola en este lugar?

-Eso, hurón. No es de tu incumbencia.

-Oh, claro que lo es. No voy a desaprovechar ver como una Sangre sucia se hace daño por si sola.

-¡Claro!, ¡El gran Draco tenia que verlo!, Bien. Ya lo viste. ¡Ahora largo!- Hermione no se había percatado que el rubio tenia ligeramente los ojos húmedos. Draco había llegado al baño para llorar, y hacer lo mismo que ella, quería mojarse el rostro para confundir sus lágrimas. El pesor de su familia, su misión y su orgullo. Era demasiado.

-¿Te quedaras ahí viéndome como idiota?- dijo Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Haz lo que ibas hacer Malfoy. El baño está disponible.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?, ¿Por qué no estas refugiándote en un libro de en vez de este lugar?- Hermione lo miro boquiabierto y luego se echo a gritar.

-¡Vamos!, ¡Búrlate!, Que ver a una Sangre sucia dolida es un dulce triunfo.

-Yo…- la voz de la chica estaba quebrada. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-¡Que diablos me pasa!- Exploto ella y se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo. Draco se vio reflejado. Había dicho y hecho lo mismo días antes cuando por culpa del collar hechizado casi mata a una alumna inocente. Su primer intento de asesinato en contra del Director había sido un fracaso. Y Voldemort le había llamado la atención por su falla que solo provocaba sospechas en la escuela.

Hermione se percato que él la miraba. Vio a su alrededor que estaban allí, solos. Con la puerta cerrada bajo llave. Una idea espantosa la abrumo. Era Draco Malfoy, podía hacerle daño. Se levanto, se limpio el rostro y se echo a caminar, pasando alado del chico, luego sintió que una mano la sostenía y la hacia girar noventa grados.

Vio sus ojos azules penetrantes, sus piernas flaquearon- ¿Estas bien?- con esas palabras comenzó a llorar dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Yo…-

-Tranquila. No digas nada Granger. No tienes nada que explicar- la fuerza de sus palabras le daban pánico y terror a la vez. Él la estaba intentando ¿Ayudar?, quizás si. Y aunque su voz se escuchaba fría, a ella le basto para sentirse segura.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que las lagrimas cesaron, sus ojos se encontraron rápidamente de forma fugaz, noto que Draco tenia los ojos ligeramente húmedos, sorprendida por su egoísmo se separo de él.

-¿A ti que te paso?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te contestare?

-Debí de suponer.

-No vale la pena llorar por una comadreja Granger. Puedes encontrar a una zarigüeya- ella rio levemente- nada te detiene Granger, ya puedes irte.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Lastima- Vaciló- lastima como a las ratas que atrapo en esta escuela.

-¡Eres un idiota Malfoy!- le gruño golpeando el pecho del chico, pero a Draco no le dolió eso, le dolió la lagrima que nuevamente brotaba de su rostro.

Hermione se retiro. Dejando ahí a un hurón herido.

Draco retiro la cabeza del pensadero. Amaba esa cosa. Hacia revivir todos sus recuerdos detalladamente. Oía, olía, y miraba cada momento de toda esa escena.

Snape le había heredado ese pensadero, antes de morir se lo había obsequiado, y esa noche, más que nunca deseaba con toda su alma revivir sus mas grandes recuerdos. No estaba realmente tan solo aun conservaba sus recuerdos, y con el pensadero era tan real que le daba un poco de satisfacción.

Era una fría noche de invierno. Navidad para ser exacto. Sus padres habían fallecido unos días antes, tras el ataque de unos mortifagos. Estos los habían matado sin piedad atacando toda su casa dejando solo a él vivo.

Las autoridades ya habían hecho su parte. "Esos malditos están en Azcaban" pensó mientras tomaba un trago de wiski.

Draco Malfoy, estaba solo. Sin nada, sin nadie, sin ningún perro que le ladrara. Sus padres y Snape, ya no estaban a su lado, y la caída total del señor tenebroso era fatal para su apellido. Ya no valía nada, no tenia nada para presumir, no estaba orgulloso de nada. Lo había perdido todo.

"Era lo correcto" se dijo "Traicionar al señor tenebroso en plena guerra fue lo mejor" Draco sabia que haber escapado los había salvado de entrar en Azcaban, pero ahora él pagaba un gran precio. La muerte de sus padres "Solo querían protegerme" se dijo él. Luego en un acto de enojo arrojo todo el wiski contra la pared.

¡Maldita sangre sucia!- grito a los cuatro vientos. Hermione era en el mundo la única persona que quería y que aun tenía vida. "

Esa noche por alguna razón, quería calmar sus ansias de verla. Había marcado en su vida, y era la única que seguía viva, ¿Dónde? No sabia, pero algún día la encontraría y no estaba seguro si él aun valía algo para ella pero, esa noche estaba dispuesto…. _A revivir toda su historia con ella._

Aunque fuese pocos momentos pero en ese instante le era suficiente para no…

_Estar solo._

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les pareció el principio de este fic? La verdad es que nunca había escrito un Dramione pero me anime a hacerlo. Espero con ansias sus comentarios, ya sean positivos o constructivos. Todo es bien venido. _

_No es la primera vez que escribo, así que si les gusto este fic serán muy bien invitados a pasar a leer mi proyecto "Tu rival" Lleno de mucho Odio-Amor como lo son la pareja de Draco y Hermione. Si les gusta el odio amor, las peleas, y la incertidumbre ¡Léanlo!, bueno creo que es todo por ahora y recuerden que cada vez que alguien deja un rewiens es una gran satisfacción para el escritor. Y si me apoyan con mi otro proyecto se los agradecer. _

_Espero conocerlos y llevarme muy bien con ustedes. ¡Saludos!_


End file.
